Crazy EnD Night Reborn
by JJxMusicxLover
Summary: AU- The curtains rise. The lead actress takes the stage, walking down the path of light, and thus begins the crazy end night. T for cursing and insanity. Fem!Tsuna. OOCness(but not much). EDITED.
1. Act 1

**A/n: I will be moving this to another site shortly. I'll update in a bit as to where it will be moved.**

* * *

**~The bells ring, the curtain call is over, the curtain rises and the actors make there way on stage. Let us begin shall we?~**

Our lead actress walks the path of spotlight into the forest, wandering as she as strayed from the path, she begins to wonder where she is. She wanders up to a mansion as the sun starts to disappear under the horizon. The maid and butler open the door to greet her.

''Welcome Milady''

"Come in why don't you, desu~?"

The girl smiles softly, "Thank you for the offer but I couldn't possibly..."

Just then the Lady and Master of the house interrupted the girl's sentence. "You must be lost..."

"Well, its quite dark out by now..."

"Why don't you stay for the night?" They finish is unison.

"Itte, I don't-" Before she could finish her sentence(once again) a strange laughter filled the foyer.

"Kufufufu, aren't you a sight for sore eye, my dear?" said a male doll with one red eye and one blue eye, behind him stood a petite identical girl with an eye patch covering her left eye. Strangely enough they both had pineapple shaped hair cuts. The village girl looked at them and stared at their hair. The male feeling her stare let off a killer's aura.

"Is there something you want to say?"

The girl sweat dropped "N-n-no..."

~**Continuing on~**

"Until its time..." started the male doll

"t-to go to bed..." continued the girl,

"Why don't we make you feel at home?" The twin finished their sentence together.

The girl stared at everybody, a confused look on her face. _"Everyone here is in perfect sync, I wonder if they can read minds... Its kinda scary"_ thought the village girl, but then she smiled erasing the doubts from her mind. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

Down the stairs came the Mistress saying "Well with a very special guest here why don't we have a party to welcome her?"

The village girl looked at the Mistress _''She's really pretty..."_ The Mistress smiled and hugged the Master of the house, obviously not all interested in the girl once the Master was spotted.

"Shall we begin, my love?"

**~We shall be taking a short break~**

A silver-haired musican walks into the hall, "Tch, doing all this for some stranger" He muttered to himself, but sat down to play the piano none the less.

Every one was dancing, the twin dolls, the maid , the Lady, Mistress and Master. The butler on the other hand stayed away from them -but was near by should he be needed-. The girl danced with everyone. From the Master (to which the Mistress held a great disdain for), to the male doll, she -miraculously- even got the butler to share a dance with her. "_This is a lot of fun"_ thought the village girl. Everybody was smiling and laughing, with this the excitment only grew. The actors were no longer necessarily following the script, partied like fools, the world is spinning, getting drunk and making marry, there is no fun with being simple is there?

**So let everything get crazier!**

"Its terrible, desu!"

"There is a problem carnivorous Master"

"Its a real emergency." The panicked maid and steel eyed butler say.

"This is a problem indeed" says the master.

"Time just halted all on its own." said the Mistress.

The twins look around the dining room and ball room. "kufufu and what of her?"

"w-what of her i-indeed" the quiet voice of the female twin says.

" I wonder where did she go" the kind voice of the Lady resonates within the room.

"W-when did she...?" says the female doll quietly.

"But the show..."

"...Must still go on"

"if not I wouldn't be the number one actor in the world."

The lady smile at the Master not bothered by the -nearly- perfect union of words. The twins then run off to look for the script, searching like madmen.

" It doesn't look like there IS a next PAGE" they say.

"Not there you say pineapple herbivore?"

"Not there..." the Lady trails off.

" Not there"

"Don't see it"

"Oi, where did it go?"

"Indeed, no where!"

"No where to be found, desu!"

Everyone ran around in search of the cause which set this crazy night awry. They ran in different directions all over the mansion -again- looking like madmen (women) in search of the missing page, that would lead to the end of this play.

"How the fuck do we progress without that fucking page?!"

**~There is no way to progress**.~

"W-was it hidden?"

"perhaps it was destroyed, dear sister" said our beloved twins.

" Is it a bug?" said the Mistress.

"Maybe some herbivore is on strike?"

"Who the hell is though, and for what?"said the increasingly irritated musician.

**Three, two, one we remain empty-handed, and worry more and more. Why can't we figure this out; is today just another to be continued? **

"The page had to be stole, desu!"

"Was it some undesired scene then herbivorous woman?"

"O-on the n-next page..." "Would it reveal our culprit?"

"A future page..." said the Mistress.

"How did they know of it?" the Master thinks back.

"If they're able to do that..." say the Lady.

**"Then aren't you the culprit?"**

**"I foooooouuunnnd it" **

**On this crazy night, use the 'key' and let the excitement swell even higher.**

Blood, gallons of it, splatter around the stage, the now lifeless corpses falling to the ground, dead. The 'key' killing them all off.

**''Can't you perform according to the title, not thinking about it, being a fool?" **

First to die was the maid who falls so gracefully, her brown eyes still filled with fright, her brown hair falling, covering her face. Then the Mistress, oh so beautiful, especially now that she's covered in blood. Next the lady, kindness still showing in her eyes behind everything else, behind the fear, pain, and most of all sadness, sadness for the friends she just witness die before her. Then the female doll, who gives her twin brother a scared look before falling to the ground, throat slit. After she falls the male doll was -now clouded by rage and pain- was the next to fall, he dies, regret for not being able to avenge his sweet little sister. Next the musician who dies, his body now coated in red blood, blending in with the red shirt he wore. Lastly the the butler and the Master, hard ones to defeat indeed, they put up a decent fight, which made their deaths all the more sweeter for the mad village girl.

**Then...! One, two , three, write in the pages! More and More... destroy it all! If you want to see the true end... m-m-make things crazier still!**

The maddened villager clutches the page in one hand.

"Bring back the real CRAZY night, please! Surely, surely this isn't it, even if we performed accordingly with the script isn't it necessarily the truth...? The end?

**~The CRAZY NIGHT curtains lower~**

"Wait, wait, don't stop yet!" shouts the villager

~** Unfortunately time is up~**

"Again- let us met another night herbivore/desu~!"

"A-again?" "Shall we make ANOTHER night mad then?"

"How fun~!"

"We'll search for it again"

"I'll be waiting here on another night ,with my love of course~"

**Until the end credits have lost their color.**

* * *

Cast

Village girl: Tsuna

Butler: Hibari

Maid: Haru

Twin dolls: boy: Mukuro girl:Chrome

Master: Reborn

Lady: Luce

Mistress:Bianchi

Musician: Gokudera

* * *

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed my chapter ^~^I don't own Vocaloid nor KHR. Review please? Yes? Yay!**


	2. Act 2

**We return once again.**

The lost little village girl walks around the woods with an old letter in her hand. Wandering and wandering until she arrive at a secluded mansion. She knocks on the door.

''This place is kinda creepy, I hope no monsters come out!'' She thinks out loud to herself. ''The door is damaged I wonder if anyone really lives here... H-hello! Is anybody here?"

"What is it herbivorous woman? Do you need something?" said the butler.

He gave her a steely look clearly stating that he was slightly annoyed. The peace of the mansion's foyer had been interrupted after all.

"U-u-ummm, w-w-well..."

" Kufufu, ignore the skylark, welcome Milady..." "t-t-to our quiet home.." said two twin dolls, a male and a female.

_" They have pineapple hair styles..."_ Thought the village girl.

The male doll gives her a creepy smile, to which the village girl starts to tremble slightly. The maid walks into the foyer and notices the guest.

" I didn't know we had guest desu~! Would you like some tea?"

The girl was happy enough for the distraction.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the dining room, and the guest is ''appraised''; the tall, dark, mysterious looking master of the house appears in the dining room. ''Well, what do we have here? I heard that we had a guest, it must be fate that you're here."

"Then lets party!" Said the duo of smiling twins.

**"Let us welcome you!"**

**Doll boy: "Hurry, Hurry"**

**Butler: "Lets pour the wine"**

_" Can you give wine to a minor?"_ Though to village girl.

"Come on, lets party, lets be festive, desu~!" Said the maid.

~The Lady appears~

" Let us have a toast to our guest, shall we?"

**Doll girl: "Are you ready?"**

**Mistress: "Are we indeed?"**

**Then let us begin. You are the lead actress on this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine.**

* * *

"_I feel funny"_ thought the girl.

The musician sits at the piano and starts to play.

"Won't you dance with me, love?" says the Mistress to the Master, a hopeful look in her eye.

The doll twins dance and laugh to the music, the maid and village girl share a dance with the butler, who was very reluctant at first, but alas gave into the duo of brunettes. Said village girl was having even more fun. Singing, Laughing, Dancing, chatting, drinking, they were doing everything, forgetting what was sweet and bitter.

**'Til the point of madness, enjoy a happy night.**

"You must be tired dear, why don't you stay the night? Haru, could be please show her to a spare room?" orders the Lady of the house.

"Of course, desu! Come along then Haru will show you the way."

"Thank you very much" said the village girl with a smile.

* * *

**~Scene change~**

Once the village girl got to her room, she fell asleep and awoke the next day. However something felt amiss, that's when she looked out the window. "ITS STILL NIGHT TIME?!" Screamed the girl.

**But morning never even came...**

The girl runs around the mansion when she bumps into the doll twins, and that's when they tell her what was going on in this little secluded, out in the woods.

"S-shall we tell you..." "...A secret?"

"Take a look at the The village girl looked at the clock becoming quite scared at the bizarre situation, and fled into the nearest room. -This so happened to be a secret room-. Opening the heavy door, what shocked her to most of to find...

clock."

**Jesus! Jesus!**

... A pile of coffins, spread out within the entire room. Which soon appeared to the frightened brunette.

"Oh no, she found it" said the mistress.

"So you saw it, huh?" says the master.

"Kufufu, this is dangerous"

"Please don't be scared, desu?"

"W-where are you going"

"Where indeed, herbivore."

**Please, wait!**

* * *

**You are the lead actress in this crazy night, is all according to the script? What, then, of tonight? What ending? Its all up to you, you know...**

The girl runs out of the room and flees into the dining room.

**Search hard and look for a happy ending.**

While running towards another, she knocks down a glass of wine, the glass shattering upon impact with the floor.

_**But mess up the order and its all over 3 **_

_"I'm scared! I wanna go home!" _Thought the village girl

**Does the true end lie in the coffins? Is it another bad end night?**

"What can I do to get back home?" said the scared village girl. Memories of her home filled her mind, thoughts of her mother.

The Master and Mistress look at her and say in sync "Once the play is over..." "Then you shall return..." Next continued the butler and maid, the two duos never missing a beat.

The village girl starts thinking "the key to the happy ending...Where has it ended up? That coldly, glinting key..."

**I fooound it~**

She takes the long, golden, sharp hand of the grandfather clock.

**I am the lead actress of this crazy night. **

The girl raises the dagger into the Master's head, pulling it out as he falls to the floor dead, blood pouring out of the wound, followed by the Mistress as she collapses onto her knees and cries. The dagger goes into her heart, she falls even more blood filling the room. "R-reborn..." That was the last thing the Mistress got to say, the name of her beloved.

Everyone runs, except the butler who pulls out a pair of tonfas. "You will be punished, herbivore." The butler and village girl pounce at each other, metal clashes with metal, gold and silver meet each other with every strike. The butler finally pins her down on the floor tonfa pressing on her neck. At this the girl smiles insanely and drives the dagger into the butlers leg, piercing the main artery. The butler reels back in pain, leg now bleeding heavily, "Beaten by a..." The dagger is plunged into his skull.

The girl walks through the corridors. "Where are you? Why are you hiding, ne...? I'm just gonna find you!" The maid screams as the pantry door is opened. She tries to make a run for it but... "Bye bye" smiles the village girl as the maid's blood splatters onto her face and dress... The maid was just too slow.

The girl continues her search for the others, eyes burning orange with madness. She walks up the stairs and find the twins curled up in a corner a purple mist covering them to the best of its abilities, sadly it just wasn't enough, the twins didn't know what hit 'em til their throats were slit, the blood gushing out as they slide further down against the wall. The lady and musician were the last to go easily enough with a knife to the back. The musician died along with his most treasured piano, the very one that belonged to his mother. The Lady died with a tear stained face, praying for her friends safe trip to heaven. Even at the end of her life, she was always thinking of her friends.

**And once I'd swung it just enough... I began to enjoy myself so...**

**You are the lead actress in this crazy night, the cast and the script are all gone, now the play is over, now shall we all leave together?**

**Sing, Dance, Make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter**

**'Til the point of madness, enjoy a bad end night!**

**~Fin**

A lone figure, in the now silent room, gave a round of applause. "Quite a good show you put on tonight..." The shadow figure picked up the letter, weeping.

* * *

**A/N; New chappy! Yay! At this point I would recommend watching the videos, to avoid confusion, after all nothing can beat the original right? Review please :D**


	3. Act 3

**A/n: I'm back with the final (for now) chapter of Vocaloid's 'Crazy enD Night' series. I would recommend watching the actual videos seeing as I made quite a few of my own changes here. But seriously nothing can beat the original right? Anyway I've kept you long enough, enjoy the chapter! Review please?**

**Key:**

**"blah": Village girl (constant scene changes)**

**Blad: Song  
**Blah: regular talking

_Blak: thinking_

* * *

**~Lets raise the curtains once more on a new night~**

Somewhere, in some place sits a teenage girl from a certain village. **"How am I going to return home?"** thought said girl.

**Until the applause ceases, it will never end...**

* * *

Our young village girl walks around the dark, eerie woods, seemingly lost and desperate to get out of there.

_"I-it's so dark and scary!" _thought the young girl.

"Is anyone out here!?" She yelled into the night, surprised by the response she gets, and thats when she realized there, behind her, was a mansion.  
"Herbivorous women, what are you doing out here at this ungodly hour? " said what appeared to be a butler.

The maid, having heard the girls shout as well, opened the door to investigate.

"Oh my, what are you doing here, desu? Come in, I'll serve you some tea, desu! Its quite chilly out tonight!" said the maid while shoving the village girl inside and pouring her a cup of tea -which just so happened to be made at this point in time-.

While sipping on her tea, two twin dolls appeared behind her seemingly out of thin air and say quite cheerily, "Hello there, shall we sing together to keep from boredom?" said the twin dolls in perfect sync.

The now frightened girl screams while nearly dropping the empty tea cup. After calming her racing heart, the girl takes a deep breath and smiles softly and replies with a simple 'yes'.

The pink haired Mistress walks into the room ,along with the Lady of the house, and looks out the window, "My, my it's very dark out now."

"Indeed it has, it is dangerous out there at this hour." The Master (in all his glory) decides to make his appearance as well.

"Yeah it is... But until the morning comes, why don't we introduce our guest with a song and a bulle- I mean a dance?"

Our poor oblivious village didn't even realize the screw up the tall Master made.

With a grunt the purple clad butler walks out the room " Then we must be quick..." "... With the preparations, desu~!" continued the maid.

_"Can everyone here read minds?"_ thought the village girl. "No, we can't read minds, dame village girl" Says the Master with a smirk. The girl's eyes widen with slight fear showing in them _"Itte! They can totally read minds!" _

**Doll twins: OK! Tonight's a short rehearsal- we'll party freely!**

**From the set, to the costumes, to the make up, every detail is according to the script.**

* * *

The group of nine crack open a bottle of wine, and give a toast and that's when the party begins. A silver haired musician steps into the rooms, takes a glass of wine and sits to play the piano, his scowl lessening and slowly turning into a small smile.

"_He plays beautifully... I could listen to this forever."_ With that though in mind everyone dances, sings, and parties.

**Tonight, a single wink, a single sigh, a single footstep is not in error! With suck outrageous perfection the crazed show goes on!**

Everyone smiles and laughs, with similar thoughts on their mind, well all except the purple clad butler.

"Such fun this is!"

...**More**

"Amazing, desu!"

...**More**

"Hehe, this is grand"

**...More**

"A lovely dance with the love of my life!"

"What beautiful music"

**"More praise, give me more!"**

"I could use more practice..." Thinks the silverette of a musician

**Are you prepared for such unending applause, that echoes through your very soul?**

* * *

After a long night of having fun and dancing, the village girl goes to bed, only to find the next morning that morning never even came.

The maid runs around in search of the girl, along with everyone else.

" Oh no when did she"

"That girl"

"S-she isn't any where"

"She's gone"

"...Gone you say"

"Tch, how can she be gone?"

The lady quiets them down, "Hey, can you hear that?" she says.

"You mean that odd thumping sound?" replies the master.

"Where is it coming from, carnivorous Master?"

"Kufufufu, for now we better rub the sleep out of our eyes..." "... A-and start to think things over"

The brown haired maid walks over to the script.

"Oh my, what happened here, desu?"

"The damn page..."

"Isn't there" Started the maid, continued the musician , and the twins finished.

"Well then, who could have stolen it?" Said the blue haired Lady.

"Kufufuf/ T-this isn't good"

" Without that Libretto..."

"... We can't go on Reborn, my love what should we do?"

"Then lets get looking, the fuck are we waiting for?"

**But who can have it...? To what end...? Who stole the Page telling the future?**

**All of everyone... Everyone of all! All so suspicious!**

* * *

Everyone is searching, searching for the page but alas they think of who can have it, minds unconsciously drifting to the missing village girl. Looking high and low, where could it have gone? Surely a page can't disappear out of thin air.

**Tonight as time advances, so does the play, but the "clock hands" are left behind, not passing time but tools of slaughter.**

The village girl takes the sharp gold hand of the clock and runs off to a secret room.

**But where is the real you...? And.. The next page the True enD there must be something they lack... If we can't figure what that is, when we'll sit and let the gears spin!**

"That stolen page... _I'll bite the person who stole it to death_."

**"This sharpened clock hand..."** Says the village girl.

"Where can it be found, desu?"

**"...Is it for killing time, or?" **

The village girl opens a heavy door, entering and going down the spiral staircase.

"Kufufu, hurry up" Says the male twin.

"**To the secrets below..." **

"That way" Says the Master.

"**Towards the sound's source..." **Said the village girl to herself as she quickened her pace.

**"Hey, on the ground..." "...Inside the coffins..." "Is a very shady letter" **

After hearing this the Lady finally realized something.

"Wasn't that girl carrying that...!"

"**Must I use these hands"**

"What's inside the letter...?" Asks the Mistress to the Lady.

The village girl looks at the clock hand_. __**"Is this the right way?"**_She thought to herself.

"Nagi dear, open it slowly." They watched has the female twin opened a letter left on the table.

"A white sheet of paper, the perfect size!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret room, the girl opens a coffin and quietly asks herself "Is the answer...really in here?"

* * *

**I fooounnd it**

The script glows brightly as the page seems to mold into it.

**Time marches on, the play proceeds, and the crazed hour seems amended. with such outrageous perfection the crazed night goes on! **

As the pages glow brightly and bound together everyone can't help but to wonder "Finally is this the end of it? Is this the TruE enD?" However a certain girl starts running and yelling, " No! Hold on...! Look carefully will you? Time still isn't advancing properly!"

**The next page is still unfounded, because the letter is the Ending!**

The girl runs into the room letter clutched tightly to her chest.

**At last, time advances, as does the play, and a step away from the end roll...**

Everything starts glowing, the pages start to fly around, everyone is looking around with shocked.

"What's going on, desu!"

"The fuck is happening!?"

"Kufufu, what indeed"

"B-brother..."

"Reborn whats going on?!"

**...The cast, the play are all left behind, that white sheet was dyed BaD you see... A blank sheet will receive no applause... so then...!**

Slowly the light burns brighter and brighter blinding the cast and audience alike.

**Now that you've noticed, it seems we're out of time! So here is were we end, until another night!**


End file.
